The confusion
by Paigemaya632
Summary: Max and the Flock stay at Dr. Martinez. When she gives tells the flock of her plan. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Nudge's pov:

I woke up in the house of Dr. Martinez . After we saved her from Mr. Chu, we came back to Arizona to live with her. The house was a good size and we all had are own bed to sleep in. Ella, Angle, Total, and Akila all shared Ella's room. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy stayed in one of the guest rooms, while Max and I shared the other guest room. It felt nice to be in a house again, ever since Anne's, but Angel told me that Dr. Martinez is moving into a even bigger house! It's not like I wouldn't like more space but this is the house Dr. Martinez raised Ella in. It's not like I have a choice though. But what makes it worse is that Max and Fang are in another one of their fights.

*************

Mpov

"Why did you kiss Brigid?!" I yelled at Fang.

Fang and I have been fighting lately and it only made it worse that I caught him kissing Brigid! I am so over this drama, I don't think I'll be able to take any more.

************

Fpov

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" I tried to explain to Max.

Brigid has been staying with us to make sure Dr. Martinez was ok. I was in the living room thinking when Brigid asked me to come see something, so I followed her out of the room into the office. "So," I asked, "What did you want to show me?"

Brigid ran toward me. Then all of a sudden Brigid attacked me, well not eraser attack, more her lips on mine attack. I pushed her off but it was already to late, Max saw.

**************

Dr. Martinez pov

I gathered everyone in the livingroom. Nudge was extremely quiet, that was very unlike her. I hope she's ok. Angel was acting weird as well. Angel probably read me mind and figured out what im about to say.

"I would like you all to know, that I am moving into a bigger house." I said. Nudge, and Angel looked up and looked at Max. Max gave a quick response.

"That sounds like a great idea." Max said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I will up date more than I did with the other story. **

Mpov

" That sounds like a great idea." I said, while smiling.

I can't believe she's moving. It's nice of her to buy a new house but I don't know how Fang and I can get along without up setting anyone. It makes me so mad about the whole thing. Why did he go off kissing another girl. It makes it worse that it was Brigid. Well the good thing I will probably have my room away from Fang. I just hope this won't end bad.

**************

Fpov

I'm shocked that Dr. Martinez is moving. It sounds great but still Max and me are fighting, how long is it in till we both leave with flock members, and get separated again. I would feel really bad if that happened. But like last time Gazzy and Iggy would come with me and Nudge, Angel, and Total would go with Max. Akila would stay with Ella.

*************

Npov

I looked at Max to see what she would say. She said it was a great idea. I don't know if it would be a great idea but I might as well have fun before we get separated. Dr. Martinez said we all get are own rooms except the dogs. Total and Akila would stay with Angel. She also said we are going to move in a week and we would all have to help pack up the house. I wouldn't mind in at all. I was to busy thinking of what was going to happen, that I realized that my name has been called three times by Dr. Martinez.

"Oh, sorry," I said now paying attention.

"You and Gazzy are responsible for packing up the stuff in the livingroom in boxes." She said.

"Ok." I said. Gazzy nodded. '_Hey, I never realized that Gazzy was cute' _I thought. Wait, that was my brother I was talking about. I have to shake it off. I looked at Gazzy with his cute hair cut and his worn down jeans. '_I gotta cut it out'_ What was going on with me. I just had to ask Angel. '_Angel, what would you say if I liked Gazzy?' 'I think its cute that you like Gazzy' 'I never said that I said what would you say __if_ _I liked Gazzy' ' Ok, you keep telling your self that' _What was she talking about. I didn't like Gazzy, I mean he's my brother. But he is kinda cute.

An hour after wondering I thought I could start packing things up in the livingroom. I walked down the stairs, into the livingroom. Gazzy was the only one in there and it looks like he just started to pack.

"How's it going?" I asked. I walked over to where he was and picked up a box.

"Good, I just started though," He said, "We should put all the little stuff in boxes first."

"Ok." That's all I could say. I started to take the little decorations off the shelves and putting them into boxes. I looked over toward Gazzy. He was really cute. What was I saying. Yes, I liked my brother for more than a brother, just like Max, but Max did have a chance, I don't. Who would like someone like me. I'm to talkative. I'm just not going to say anything about the way I like Gazzy. Well I might to Max and Ella, I would tell Angel but what's the point if she can read your mind. Maybe it would be good to tell them to get this out of my head.

I walked out of the livingroom to the kitchen where Max and Fang were putting things in boxes.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." Max said. She followed me into the hallway. "What do you need?" She asked.

"When we move into the new house can Angel, Ella, you and me have a big sleep over in your room?" I asked.

"Sure?" Max said, "What for though?"

"I want to clear something that have been bothering me." I said.

"Ok, do you want to let the girls know about the sleep over?" Max asked

"On it." I said. _'Angel would you like to have a sleep over in Max's room when we move in?' 'Yeah' 'Ok, I will tell Ella' _

I walked upstairs to Ella's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door and then shut it behind me. " What's up?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to have a sleep over in Max's room when we move into the new house?" I asked her.

"I would love to," Ella said and then smiled, "Can we play truth or dare and have pillow fights and have make overs?"

" It's cool by me." I said.

"Awesome." She said. I nodded and walked out the door.

**Thanks for the reviews again. **


End file.
